


The end and the begin

by sevenlink027



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: 時間線在Hephaistion死後，亞帝視角，原劇內容描寫。





	1. The end and the begin

他環視眾人，飲下了明知有毒的酒液。

周遭眾將的臉上看不出變化，他們大聲叫好，彷彿在讚賞他們王者的勇武。

他的內心一片冰冷，在心裡嘲諷這一切。

人人都想要他手上的權，有多少人參與這件事？他不願去算，算了只會讓自己更絕望。

曾經無條件信任他的人已經不在了，他不知道他剩下來的日子有什麼意義。他現在坐擁大片江山，卻失去共享這一切的那個人。

他的一意孤行，最終害死了他這輩子最愛的人。

如果人生能夠重來，他會聽他的話在那個時候停止，不再一心一意追尋他的夢。

可是人生沒有如果。

 

「我害怕你鍾愛的世界會將你從我手中奪走。」

風中彷彿傳來那時的低語。

是啊，我被它奪走了，卻失去了你。

讓這一切在這裡終止。

我將以我的國土、無數的生靈為你奠祭，鮮血會繪成絕世的畫作，戰鼓會奏成撼世的樂章。

我會化為一柸黃土，最終與你團聚。

-

黃金鑄成的巨大酒杯砸在地上。他的身體隨後倒下，失去意識之前他最後看到眾將各一的表情，有多少人是真心的為他擔憂，又有多少人在暗中竊笑。

下毒之人似乎留有餘地，並沒有一下子毒死他，或許這些沽名釣譽之輩還渴求著名正言順的繼承他的一切？

簾扇上的老鷹振翅欲飛，他的神智彷彿要隨著畫中老鷹一同飛去。

他摸索著無名指上的戒指，將它舉起來透過陽光，想要再看到思念的那張臉。

戒指閃爍著紅芒，他似乎看見記憶中的那雙藍眸。

不知道從哪裡吹來一陣狂風，被這陣風一吹老鷹揚起翅膀，他的手失去了力量垂落，精神跟隨著老鷹乘著這陣風離去。

戒指無情的摔落在地，這次沒有珍視的人的挽留，碎成征途中的片片血花。

嘹亮的鷹啼在所有人的腦中迴盪，有人不自覺的落淚。

他終於擁有渴望已久的自由。

他的靈魂將飛往冥府，飛到他心的歸處。


	2. End of all days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end and the begin的後續。

他與冥神做了一個交易。

他的靈魂沉進了Acheron河，成為眾多苦痛哀號的亡靈之一。但是他沒有任何痛苦，他的表情十分寧靜。任由身邊的亡靈撲上來撕扯著他，他無動於衷。河水翻騰著一張又一張似曾相似的面孔，他已經記不起來是何時見過的，或許是他曾經親手葬送過的人吧。

他交握著雙手，任由自己的靈魂下沉，直到河底。

河水是冰涼的嗎？他感受不到。他已經失去了五感，僅僅能保留自己的意志。

直到陷入沉睡，他的心裡依舊只有一個念頭。

他希望他的太陽，依舊照耀著這片土地，希望他的光芒能夠到達遠東、到達他夢想的彼岸。

-

他站在一片荒蕪的冥土上，背後是翻滾著的河流，無數被投入河中的生靈正淒厲的哭嚎，成為冥府獨一無二的伴奏。Charon緩慢的一鞠躬撐著船離開，兜帽隱去他的五官，他只能隱約看到帽簷陰影下露出的白牙，Charon似乎在笑，但是他不知道原由。

他赤著腳穿著一襲多年未曾再穿過的白衣，這讓他回想到很久很久以前遠在馬其頓的那些時光。他下意識的撫摸左手無名指，卻空落落的什麼也沒有，心口處隱隱傳來疼痛的感覺，他知道他弄丟了他的靈魂。

心臟鼓譟著，血液在他的身體裡奔騰，原來死後心臟還會跳動嗎？他下意識的捂著自己的胸口。

他感覺到一股似有若無的聯繫，他殘缺的靈魂無聲的吶喊著，告訴他丟失的那一部分還在這裡，沒有到達Elysium更不可能墮入Tartarus，它就在這裡，Achilles的Patroclus，他的……Hephaistion。

他揮開無數企圖把他扯入水裡的亡靈，踉蹌的沿著Acheron河前進。

冥府暗無天日，沒有鮮活的生命與大地的氣息，空氣中充滿燒灼的氣味，吹過來的是一陣陣陰冷的寒風，這個地方除了亡靈的哭喊之外沒有其他聲音，時間停止流動，一片死寂。他不知道他走了多久，只知道他要一直走下去。因為他已經迷失了他的道路，他必須找到他的信仰。

他走到冥府的邊界，那是冥河匯流的地點。他被Thanatos攔下。

「你不能再往前走了，Alexander，你要找的不在這裡。」

「不、他在這裡。」Alexander痛苦的抱住腦袋跪在地上，他的哀鳴讓Thanatos有些不忍。

「終點也會是起點，回去吧。」Thanatos破例的勸告，他吹了一口氣，讓Alexander的靈魂飄了起來，飄回到冥府的中心點，然後重重墜在河邊。 

河水中的亡靈鍥而不捨的伸出手拉扯著他將他拽入水裡，他任由它們拉扯咧嘴笑了，亡靈不斷湊近的樣子就好像他中箭摔落馬下後、他的將領們周旋在他身邊的樣子。他茫然的躺在地上，失神的注視著漆黑的天空，眼前彷彿看到曾經遠在印度鮮紅的血雨。

他浸泡在冰冷的河水中隨著水流飄動，一幕幕的畫面在他眼前飛過，他審視著自己的一生，無論是功是過現在對他來說已經沒有意義了。他疲憊的閉上雙眼。

直到心臟的跳動再次激烈起來。他睜開眼揮開身邊糾纏不休的亡靈們，在混濁的河水中拚命尋找，心臟的躁動變成雜音，他彷彿失去了感知的能力。他發瘋似的在水裡撲騰，扯住經過的每個亡靈盯住它們的臉，卻一再的失望，但是沒有什麼能阻擋他，他一心一意想找到他的珍寶。

他越游越深，亡靈的數量越來越少，直到河底，只剩下一個靈魂孤獨的躺著。

劇烈的心跳慢慢的和緩下來，他失神的望著熟悉的面孔游上前去，將那個靈魂抱在懷裡，癡癡的撫摸它平靜的面容，隨後帶著它往上游，帶到岸上脫離冥河的控制。

沉睡的靈魂漸漸甦醒，他終於再次看到那對冰藍色的眼眸。他激動的像往常一樣將他擁入懷，喃喃的讚美神。

Hephaistion雖然不太清楚狀況，但是他還是熟悉的環抱上Alexander的背脊，將臉貼在他的頸窩裡。

「Phai……Phai…...」Alexander鬆開懷抱，低聲的重複念著Hephaistion的名字，手指撫過他的髮間，虔誠的吻從額上烙下，到眉間、鼻樑，最後再到他思念已久的嘴唇。

這次沒有人打斷他們了。

他們在時間停止流動的冥府相擁、親吻，重逢的喜悅如此巨大，荒涼的場景無損他們的幸福感，連亡魂的悲嚎聽起來都變得親切了起來。

「你怎麼會在這裡？」Hephaistion任由Alexander啃咬他的下巴，輕聲的問。

他曾向冥神交易，祂許諾將他的榮光給予Alexander，就算Alexander終究走到生命的盡頭，他也不應該在冥府滯留，而是理應前往Elysium。

「人終有一死，我不可能逃脫命運。」他又一次吻上Hephaistion的唇，那太誘人讓他流連不已，「更何況，你忘了我們的約定嗎？若你先我而死，我將為你復仇，然後追隨著你去冥府。我的承諾永遠不會改變，Hephaistion。所以我來了。」

他的世界奪走了他最愛的人，所以他毀滅了他一手建立的帝國，用無止盡的戰火與鮮血弔唁他的愛人的死亡。 

Hephaistion太瞭解Alexander，他知道原因不可能那麼單純。他按照著Alexander的思路轉了一遍，便知曉原因，他已經停止跳動的心臟好像又開始跳動起來，他沒想過Alexander會用這樣的方式為他送葬。

「你怎麼找到我的？」他垂下眼簾，輕輕地笑了。

他確實擁有他的陽光，獨屬於他的太陽，從來沒有變過，就算世界曾經奪走他，最後他又回到他的身邊。 

「你帶走我的靈魂，我怎麼能找不到你？你是我的一切。」

「就算我現在找不到，我也會一直找下去，直到世界毀滅的那一天。」

I am nothing without you，Hephaistion。

只有在你的身邊我才完整。


End file.
